


Suit's, Ties and Everything in between.

by lashtonspenguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Gay Couple, Love, M/M, Nerd Luke, Popular Ashton, Prom, Relationship(s), gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings the school's outcast get's paired with Ashton Irwin the school's 'heart throb' for the Prom. </p><p> </p><p>"And that's the day I fell in love with Luke Hemmings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing you for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i'm probably going to make this quite long and add more chapters! I know this chapter is short but i'm very tired and didn't want to rush the whole thing. I'll update tomorrow though! please leave kudo's if you like and comment any suggestions or idea's you want to happen in the future chapters? Addios Amigo's !

Prom was fast approaching, Prom the time where everyone became social butterflies, even the geeky girls might of got a second glance in their bejewelled gowns, and curled hair. Prom was a great time of year, The end of the school year was approaching and there wasn't much to stress about, unless your name was Luke Hemmings. Luke was worried about the world, there was nothing he didn't worry about. And Prom for him, was just another reason to worry. Luke wasn't exactly considered 'cool' at his school. He was quite the geeky kind, he tried to be different and have a sense of individuality but people didn't like him for that, people saw him as the 'outcast' his lip ring made him look like some emo, his tall figure appeared 'lanky' and his somewhat stylish quiff appeared to always fall down when the weather got bad. His whole existance seemed awkward to the eye, he shuffled into school on Monday morning, absolutely dreading the school day, today was the day prom was announced, it meant that there'd be a lot of 'promposals' and pressure. Luke would have to find a date, as he strolled into school his friend Michael approached him.  
"Dude have you heard about the Prom system thing?" Michael asked him  
Luke's eyes widened, what was his friend talking about. "What?" Luke asked without hesitation.  
"They're making the prom all LGBT, And assigning us dates!" Michael complained  
Luke's heart raced, he didn't want to find a date but he didn't want no control over who he went with. Luke rolled his eyes, "Ridiculous" He muttered.  
As him and Michael approached the main door he heard his name being mentioned very loudly by none other than the school's 'heartthrob' Ashton Irwin.  
Luke rolled his eyes and sighed, he didn't hate Ashton, he really didn't. He just detested the 'popular' stereotype and the fact society has made it so that he feels 'lower' than people like him. As he opened the door he wondered what all the commotion was about. Then it hit him. LGBT prom, he was partnered with Ashton. He could think of worse things, like going by himself, or going with the schools bully. But he could of thought of many many many better outcomes. He has to go with a boy who he's never really spoke 2 words with. Ashton walked over to him. "U-uh you're Luke right?" He said, giving Luke eye contact.  
"Yes, that's me" Luke gulped. There was something about Ashton's green orbs that sparkled, it made Luke apprehensive.  
Michael walked towards Luke, "I'm with Lauren" He said with a smirk on his phone, he tapped Luke's shoulder then walked towards the pretty girl.  
Luke sighed as he knew what was coming, and he wasn't looking forward to it.


	2. Whispers And Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke speak properly for the first time:]

"Dude, who'd you get?" Calum asked Ashton at lunchtime.   
"Luke Hemmings" Ashton sighed, Calum laughed.   
"You got a dude!?" He chuckled. Ashton sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Yes Calum, I got a dude, it's not as if I chose okay" Ashton replied deffensively.   
"Wow, chill your beans!" Calum started "Nobody's saying you did choose I was just stating that it's funny as you could of got any girl you wanted"   
"well ha ha ha" Ashton said sarcastically.  
"Anyway, who did you get?" Ashton asked  
"I got Camila" Calum smirked  
"Good for you mate" Ashton replied with a high five.  
Calum pulled out his phone, he started texting and Ashton raised his eyebrow.   
"Who are you texting now then Calum?"   
"Camila, we need to sort things for the prom, it's kind of soon you know" Calum started "Speaking of whic, you should probably go and speak to Luke about it, exchange numbers or something"   
"Erm- yea-of course" Ashton replied, spotting Luke sitting awkardly at his lunch table.   
He started to stand up and noticed the whole cafeteria turned to look his way, it's not that he didn't want them seeing him talking to Luke, he just didn't want to draw attention to it.   
He gave Luke a glance and then motioned his head towards the door. Luke smiled and nodded as if acknowledging what Ashton had hinted. Luke waited for Ashton to leave before he stood up and followed, he noticed he was perched on a bench by the lockers. Luke nervously walked towards him, not uttering a single word.  
"Er- Hi, I'm Ashton" Ashton said, putting out his hand for Luke to shake. Luke nervously shook his hand, "i-i-i'm L-u-uke Hemm-mings" Luke stuttered. Ashton smirked, "Nervous?" He laughed. Luke laughed back.   
"Well as we're going to prom together I guess it wouldn't be too forward to exchange numbers?" Ashton giggled.   
"Of course not" Luke laughed back  
"Good, well if you'd just put it in here yeah?" Ashton asked as he handed Luke his phone.   
And if Luke said he hadn't just got butterflies over Ashton Irwin he would of been lying.   
Once Luke had put his number in he handed Ashton the phone back and smiled.  
"I'll text you tonight and then you can save my number into your phone if you want?" Ashton said with a slight smile  
"Sounds good" Luke replied. His left dimple immensly showing.   
"Good, well i'll speak to you soon Luke" Ashton said as he walked away from the boy.   
Luke returned to the cafeteria and sat down next to his friend Michael.   
"What was all that about?" Michael asked, Nudging Luke in the side  
"Just prom stuff" Luke replied with a smile  
"Thought you was thinking about not going?" Micheal asked  
"Yeah, I feel bad on Ashton though, then he wouldn't have a date as everyones been partnered" Luke replied  
His phone buzzed, Luke glanced into his pocket, it was a message from an unknown number, it read 

' Forward this message to 34 people or Luke Hemmings will rip all his skinny jeans to the point of no returns ' 

Luke rolled his eyes and replied

'Go away Ashton !!!' 

Luke smiled, an immense 'i'm kind of falling in love with this idiot' smile.  
"What are you grinning about?" Michael asked  
"No-nobody" Luke answered  
"Ohh- so it's a person then!" Michael stated  
"Oh, it's Ashton isn't it!!" He realised.  
"He's probably not even gay anyway" Luke replied  
"You never know" Michael said sincerely, placing his hand on Luke's shoulder.   
Luke recieved another text.   
'Suit shopping and then dinner?' It read

Luke smiled as his heart skipped a beat.   
'Of Course' He replied, he noticed how none of the boys used kisses and that's how he knew, that and when he glanced over he saw Ashton with his girlfriend. His somewhat wishful heart had just been blasted into 23243144 pieces. He no longer wanted to go to prom or even speak to Ashton, he felt embarrased that he started to fall for the boy, the somewhat straight boy.


	3. "Do you like Green Day?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Ashton and Luke go suit shopping for prom:]

The day had came, Luke and Ashton's suit shopping then dinner day. Luke didn't want to go, he didn't want to go suit shopping with Ashton and he didn't want to go to prom. Luke was sulking in his bedroom when his phone rang, it was Ashton. He reluctantly answered, he heard an enthusiastic happy sounding voice that immediately made him smile.   
"Hey!" The voice like honey said.  
"Hi" Luke chuckled, his teeth biting his lip.   
"Are you ready yet?" He asked, laughing.   
"Nearly, just let me sort my hair, 5 minutes?" Luke asked with a huge grin on his face.  
"You're such a girl" Ashton joked, Luke laughed and they put the phone down. Luke was so nervous, his heart was racing.   
He brushed his hair into an upwards quiff and darted down the stairs.  
"Where are you off to?" His mother Liz asked.  
"Just suit shopping with Ashton for prom" Luke sighed trying to hide his grin  
"Ashton? who's Ashton? and you got a date for prom!?" Liz exclaimed  
"No-nono mum, we got assigned dates for prom, Ashton's straight" Luke explained  
"Ahh- well have fun" Liz said, putting her hand on Luke's shoulder and then walking off into the kitchen. Ashton knocked on the door, Luke was pretty sure his heart had skipped so many beats that it had stopped beating.   
When he opened the latch he was faced by the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he knew that he'd fallen for Ashton, and that this was just heartache waiting to happen.   
"Ready to go?" Ashton said with a cheeky smile.   
Luke's dimples showed, "Of course" He started walking out of the house, closing the door behind him.   
Ashton opened the car door for Luke and Luke's pretty sure his heart melted, But as soon as he looked in the car he saw a photo of Ashton's girlfriend and him on the dashboard.   
"Who's that?" Luke asked as Ashton stepped into the drivers seat.   
"My girlfriend" Ashton said with no expression on his face what-so-ever.  
"She's pretty" Luke said realising it may look as if he's trying to come on to her as Ashton doesn't know he's gay.  
"Hmm-I guess" Ashton said, still not smiling. This confused Luke, aren't you meant to smile when you hear their name? Isn't that what love is?   
Ashton turned on the radio, Green day booming out. Ashton looked at Luke, "Do you like Green Day?" he asked as he started to reverse out of Luke's driveway.   
"Yeah they're one of my favourite bands" Luke replied, with a slight smile. Ashton grinned at this comment. As he arrived at the shopping centre he opened Luke's door to let him out, Luke chuckled at this gesture and started walking towards the entrance, Ashton walking by his side.   
"So what colour's are you thinking?" Ashton asked eye wide open.  
"Um- I kinda like turquoise" Luke replied.  
"Turquoise is cool yeah, that'll match your eyes really nicely" Ashton stated.  
Luke wanted to squeal, he couldn't tell if that was a compliment but he didn't care because Ashton noticed his eyes.   
Ashton pointed to a suit shop, "Shall we look in there?"   
"Sure" Luke said, Ashton opened the door and gestured for Luke to walk in.   
Luke was looking at all the suits and found a black one which had big buttons and was the perfect shape.   
Luke picked it up and Ashton noticed.  
"Why don't you go and try it on?" Ashton said gently, then handed him a white shirt and a turquoise bowtie.   
Luke picked up the trousers, smiled and then walked to the changing rooms leaving Ashton to look round.   
Ashton looked at all the suits but couldn't decide which one to get.  
When Luke walked out of the changing room Ashton felt his jaw drop, Luke looked like an angel who had descended from heaven.   
Ashton knew it was wrong, he had a girlfriend.   
That was the day Ashton fell for Luke Hemmings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do the dinner bit tomorrow because I don't want this to go too fast and feel rushed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:]]]


	4. The lights sparkle, but not as much as your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke go for dinner in a cute Italian resturant.

Luke walked out of the shop with the suit in a posh shopping bag.  
"So where do you want to go for dinner?" Ashton asked.  
"You haven't found your suit yet!" Luke pointed out.  
"Yes, well i'm getting hungry, we can always come back?" Ashton asked.  
"What time is it?" Luke asked  
"Five Thirty" Ashton said, glancing at his watch.  
"I better be getting home then" Luke sighed.  
"Woww- what about dinner, we agreed dinner?" Ashton stuttered. Ashton wanted to have dinner with Luke, he had dinner with his girlfriend all the time but it wasn't special, he hadn't felt this exicted about it. He was crushed.  
"My mum said I have to be back before 6, I could always ask?" Luke suggested.  
"Yeah, fingers crossed" Ashton mumbled.  
Luke rang his mother who agreed to the arrangement, Luke's heart raced, he looked at the boy standing in front of him, he was looking at the floor.  
"Yeah mum says it's cool" Luke said, with a slight smile on his face. Ashton grinned widely.  
"So where are you fancying?" Ashton asked.  
"I really don't mind, you choose" Luke laughed.  
"I know of this great italian place, they do all kinds of pizza's and pasta's?" Ashton suggested.  
"Sounds great" Luke agreed, just as they were walking Ashton's phone rang, it was Bryanna, his girlfriend. Ashton picked up the phone reluctantly.  
"Hey babe" he said  
"Of course", "I wouldn't forget!", "can't wait, love you" Is all Luke heard, he was looking to the side and at the floor, trying to give Ashton a sense of privacy even though he could still hear what Ashton was saying.  
As Ashton hung up the phone he sighed, he placed it back in his pocket. He looked at Luke, who had sympathetic eyes even though he had absolutely no clue what was going on.  
"It's our 2 year anniversary coming up and I'm gonna have to take her out" he sighed.  
Luke knew it wasn't his place or any of his business but he had to ask, "Why are you with her if you don't even really like her?" Luke asked  
"My parents like her, it's easy, if i'm with her they're happy" Ashton admitted.  
"Anyway let's go get this Italian then?" Ashton changed the subject, and started walking towards the italian place. It was beautiful. It has yellow hued sparkly fairy lights, and a sign that lit up in fancy writing, it had candles and flowers on all the wooden shiny tables, there was lights around the potted tree's inside and on the ceiling. It was like something off of a film. This took Luke's breath away. He couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Ashton smiled when he saw Luke's reaction.  
"Table for 2 please" Ashton said as the waiter approached, the waiter led them to a table and handed them their menu's.  
Ashton smiled as the waiter took their drink order and then walked off. Luke looked at the fancy menu, Ashton was right there was a large selection of pizza's, pasta's and any other italian dish you could condure up in your head.  
"What are you going to have?" Ashton asked, looking into Luke's eyes.  
Luke forgot what he was going to say, he got lost in Ashton's eyes.  
"Luke?" Ashton repeated.  
"Oh-um I think i'm just going to get the seafood pasta" Luke said, not looking up from the menu.  
"Yeah that does sound nice" Ashton replied smiling.  
When the waiter came over both the boys ordered.  
"So, what sports do you play?" Ashton asked.  
Luke sniggered, "Sports aren't my thing"  
"Oh, what are?" Ashton asked genuinely interested.  
"I like music I guess, guitar, vocals, um rock music, that kinda thing" Luke answered.  
"Ahh that's cool" Ashton said.  
"What about you?" Luke asked.  
"Well i'm captain of the football team, but I also like writing things I guess, stories, poetry and stuff, it's pretty lame I know but I enjoy it" Ashton replied.  
"Ahh, you should write a song for me to sing" Luke joked, but Ashton thought it was a pretty good idea.  
When the food came, the boys stopped their conversation, still enjoying the small talk throughout the meal.  
When they had finished, Ashton paid for the whole thing, Luke offered to pay for all of it and then tried to nagotiate Ashton into 50:50 but he wouldn't give in.  
The boys walked towards Ashton's car and Ashton had the biggest grin on his face, he'd never been this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I may add another chapter tonight or tomorrow but the next chapter will be a down sided one so be prepared!! Hope you enjoyed this one though as always kudo's are appreciated:] Comments- suggestions, improvements, idea's, compliments - all are welcome:]


	5. Let me dry your eyes and hold you close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours start to speculate so Luke distances himself from Ashton only to be suprised by Ashton's response.

When Ashton and Luke arrived at school the next morning, they walked into to quite a commotion. It had become apparent to Ashton that someone had seen them together eating and spread a rumour that Ashton was gay.  
"I'm sorry but i'm going to have to go" Ashton said as he walked away from Luke, Luke didn't understand. Had he done something wrong?  
Luke was left walking alone, he walked to his locker.  
He overheard Ashton talking to his friends, they were having a go at him, telling him if the rumours were true he'd be kicked off the football team. Luke knew how important football was to Ashton, it's what he did.  
"We can't have a queer on the team" One boy shouted  
"Once again i'm not queer!" Ashton shouted back.  
Ashton rolled his eyes, the bell went and the boys went to their next lesson.  
Luke had Chemistry, he went down and sat next to Michael, "What's up with you?" Michael asked, noticing Luke's facial expression.  
Luke wanted to cry, he knew this was it for him and Ashton, they couldn't be friends. Luke couldn't talk to Ashton again, he didn't want to ruin his football thing and this crushed Luke. He had become so attatched to the boy in such a little time, he didn't know what to do.  
"Just stuff" Luke mumbled.  
"What stuff?" Michael asked, placing a hand sympathetically on Michaels shoulder.  
Luke shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it"  
Michael patted him on the shoulder then started to write the date.  
Luke sat thinking, he thought about Ashton, he couldn't stop thinking about Ashton. The thought of Ashton being kicked off the team because of him crushed him. He couldn't do that to Ashton. He didn't know what to do about the prom thing, but he did know him and Ashton couldn't go together. Prom was one night and Ashton's football could lead on to a scholarship or something big. Luke sighed, then pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts, he then deleted Ashton's number, he felt a tear escape his eye. Michael noticed. "What's happened with Ashton? Is he bullying you?" Michael asked. Luke shook his head, he couldn't even speak, he felt overwhelmed.  
He walked out of the classroom, his classmates turning round to look, he didn't care. He walked towards the bathroom only to be stopped by Ashton's friends who appear to of skipped class. "Oi Luke" One said, Luke's heart raced, he carried on walking pretending he hadn't heard, then he saw Ashton's best friend, who gave him a kind of sympathetic look. "Luke" one of the boys shouted, this time Luke stopped. He turned round and look at the group of them. "Is the rumour true or not?" one boy who went by the name of Dan asked.  
"No, I've never spoken to Ashton Irwin, I only know of him because of the prom thing, and we aren't even going to that" Luke replied with a straight face although he was crushed inside. "Ah okay, so he's not gay?" Dan asked.  
"I assume not considering he has a girlfriend" Luke honestly replied.  
"Can I go now?" Luke asked, looking at the boys knowing if he stayed much longer he'd burst out into tears.  
"Of course" Calum interjected before any of the boys could respond.  
Luke walked off into the bathroom and sat there, he got a tissue and wiped his eyes. He heard Ashton outside, rowing with Bryana. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GOING ON DATES WITH OTHER PEOPLE" Bryana screeched. He heard Dan interrupt. "Actually that's all bullshit, Luke said he doesn't even know Ashton and they haven't spoken, they aren't going to this prom"  
"Promise?" he heard Bryana say.  
He didn't hear a response from Ashton, he figured he just nodded. He heard Bryana's stiletto heels and assumed that she walked off, he then heard his name mentioned and the door oppened. Sounds of distant shoes then followed.  
"Luke?" He heard Ashton's voice say.  
Luke was crying at this point. He was quivering.  
"Luke why are you crying?" Ashton said, opening the stall door which wasn't locked to see Luke sitting there with a tissue in his hand.  
Luke didn't reply.  
"Luke why did you tell them that you don't know me? and that we don't speak and that we aren't going to prom together?" Ashton asked, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.  
"I-I knew your football was important to you, I wasn't going to let me come between everything" Luke said, his voice shaking.  
"Don't you have to worry about that" Ashton whispered, "just don't worry" he wiped Luke's tear with his thumb. Luke smiled, a small smile.  
"You better get to lesson" Ashton mumbled, looking at Luke's face.  
"I'm not in the mood" Luke replied  
"Luke you need to go, education is important" Ashton stated  
"Then why aren't you in lesson?" Luke asked  
"Bry text me, the old 'we need to talk' so I left lesson" Ashton answered  
"Come on- I'll walk you there" Ashton suggested  
"No- Ashton, i'm not letting you get kicked off the football team, it's not happening" Luke replied  
"And I told you not to worry about that, i'll sort it okay" Ashton said.  
Luke and Ashton walked out of the bathroom, Ashton walked Luke to Chemistry where he went and took his seat next to Michael, Ashton then walked to his sociology class.  
"You okay now?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, i'm a lot better now thank you" Luke replied with a slight grin.  
"If that Ashton kid does anything to you- let me know?" Michael asked, well more demanded.  
He already has. Thought Luke. He made him feel all these feelings inside, feelings he'd never felt before. He didn't want to be with Ashton if that wouldn't make Ashton happy, all that mattered to him was Ashton's happiness.  
"Of course" Luke replied, "He hasn't by the way, he's quite a nice guy" Luke continued.  
"Hmm- i'm not too sure about that, just be careful yeah?" Michael commented  
"Of course" Luke replied.

Luke's day ended with a cup of coffee and texts with Ashton, he felt relieved but also nervous about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter:] Kudo's and comments are really appreciated- I will upload Ashton's suit shopping tomorrow and then probably the prom on Sunday. I'm going to continue the story after the prom though, it won't end there:] Hope you enjoyed:]


	6. Emerald Dreams And Flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton gets his suit and Luke's sure everything Ashton does makes him love him more.

Ashton text Luke telling him that he would be picking him up in 20 minutes for suit shopping part 2. Luke read the text and smiled. He continued brushing his hair upwards into a quiff and then put on an old band vest top. He ran downstairs and waited in the living room whilst eating a cereal bar. He still didn't know what they were going to do about the whole situation. The door bell rang and Luke was quick to go and open it. Ashton stood there a cheesy grin on his face. "Are you ready?" He asked. Luke nodded smiling back and the boys headed to the car. Ashton opened Luke's car door once again and this time Luke made a flirtacious comment. He knew Ashton wasn't gay but he really didn't care anymore.  
Ashton laughed and put the keys in the car. The car started and Luke's mind wandered to the football.   
"Ashton, what are you going to do? about the football thing?" Luke asked.  
"I told you not to worry" Ashton replied.  
"Well it's not that easy, I am worried" Luke stated.  
"Fine okay, I don't give a fuck about the football, if they want to throw me off the team for fuck all then so be it" Ashton spitted, with a hint of anger.  
Luke felt bad, he wanted to get out the car and return home. He's upset and angered Ashton, and he regretted it.  
"I'm sorry for asking" Luke said, not looking Ashton in the face and feeling tears escape from his eye.   
"I'm sorry Luke" Ashton said, noticing how upset the boy was. Ashton pulled over and put his hand on Luke's arm.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of spoken to you like that, it just pisses me off that they claim to be my friends and then the minute a bullshit rumour goes round about me they nearly kick me off the team, the team that is practically my life" Ashton sighed.   
'Bullshit rumour' Luke thought, it upset him quite alot but Ashton was right. The two didn't go on a date, it was just dinner after suit shopping which they had to do, Ashton didn't ask Luke to prom, none of it was a choice.  
"I'm sorry" Luke mumbled.  
"None of this is your fault Luke" Ashton said, looking directly into Luke's eyes.   
"Even if I was gay what right do they have to kick me off the team beacuse of it?" Ashton vented.  
He started his car again and pulled back onto the road.  
"We will have a good time tomorrow night no matter what Luke, okay" He continued.  
Luke smiled, Ashton was so sweet and cute. He wanted to curl into him forever.   
"Okay" Luke said.   
When the boys arrived Ashton turned off the radio and got out of the car, once again opening Luke's door for him.  
"Where do you want to look?" Luke asked  
"Hmm, we'll just look around? See what's open and look in the first ones we find" Ashton answered  
Luke wanted this to take ages. Luke wanted to spend his day with Ashton, he didn't want it to go too fast. And secretly Ashton was taking longer on purpose, he wanted to look in all the shops as he enjoyed Luke's company.   
He looked in the first suit shop he could find, it was called 'El Guaina Suit's' Ashton figured it was owned by some Spanish family. Ashton looked around at the selection of colours, there was blue, black and grey blazers and so many different colour shirts and ties.   
Luke watched Ashton as he looked at them all, Ashton said that he wanted to get a green hue to compliment Luke's outfit.  
Ashton found a black blazer and an emerald bowtie. He picked it up and immediately loved it.   
"Go and try it on" Luke insisted, smiling at the boy. Ashton nodded with a smile and headed to the changing rooms.   
Luke's phone buzzed, It was Michael.   
'Hey bud, give me a call when you can?' 

Luke immediately rang him wondering why on earth his dyed hair punk of a friend wanted to speak on the phone. 

"Hey" Michael answered  
"What do you want?" Luke asked.  
"Nice to speak to you too" Michael schoffed.   
"Okay anyway, What the hell is going on with you and Ashton Irwin, I knocked on yours and your mum says you're out with him? I'm not being replaced am I?" Michael asked.  
"We're just getting his suit don't worry" Luke answered "Calm down, nothing's going on okay"   
"But you want there to be don't you!" Michael said laughing  
"I have to go, he's coming. Speak later" Luke said hanging up.

Ashton looked amazing. The emerald made his hazel eyes and tanned skin glow. His Ash brown hair stood out and Luke knew he was basically drooling.   
"How does it look?" Ashton asked nervously.  
"Uh-uh amazing" Luke stuttered.  
"Really?" Ashton smiled  
"Really." Luke replied with wide eyes at the boy.  
"I was thinking if you got an emerald corsage and I got a turquoise one so we kind of match?" Ashton asked  
"That's a great idea" Luke said smiling and nodding.   
"I'm glad you think so" Ashton smiled back.   
Ashton paid for the suit and then walked to a different shop to get the corsages.   
They walked around the town looking for the right shop. They saw one with loads of corsages in the window.   
The shop was pretty, it had loads of white decorations inside, it seemed french inspired.   
The lady working there came over "Hello boys, are you looking for something for prom?" She asked.  
"Yes" Ashton replied.  
"What colour is the dress of the girl you're taking then?" She asked him   
"Actually i'm going with him" Luke said, nodding to the boy.  
"Oh- and what colour is your tie young man" She said smiling at Luke.  
"It's turquoise" He said with a smile.   
"Okay then we'll get you a turuoise corsage, they're over there" She said pointing to a pile of blue hued corsages  
"And what colours yours?" She asked Ashton.  
"Emerald" He replied  
"They are also over there, call me if you need any help" She said with a smile and then walked away.   
The boys looked at all the corsages. Luke spotted an emerald one with white flowers. Ashton liked it a lot and thought it would look amazing on Luke.   
"You should get it actually, it's really pretty" Ashton said with a smile.   
Luke nodded and picked it up, Ashton found a turquoise one with white flowers around the main piece. They both agreed they were the ones and went to pay.  
When the boys had paid they left the shop.  
"Are you thirsty?" Ashton asked.  
"A bit" Luke replied with a slight smile.  
"Do you want to go to starbucks?" Ashton asked with a silly grin on his face.  
"You're such a common white girl" Luke chuckled.  
"Yes, that's me" Ashton said with a wink, he walked towards the shop which was situated at the corner of the street they were already on.   
"What do you want, i'll get it" Ashton said smiling at Luke.  
"No-no it's on me, you paid for dinner, I'm getting this" Luke insisted  
Ashton shook his head. "I'm really not letting you do that Hemmings, go and get the table please" He said with puppy dog eyes.  
Luke shook his head and sighed and walked towards the tables. He found one for two which had a cute cactus plant on it. He sat down on the chair and placed his bags to the floor and waited for Ashton with his Caramel Cream Frappé.   
Ashton walked over, the two drinks in his hand and a child like smile on his face.   
When he sat down he placed the drink in front of Luke. "For you Sir" He said cheesily.  
Luke smiled, "You're such a goon" he laughed.  
"Thought I was a common white girl?" Ashton asked with a chuckle.  
Luke just laughed and shook his head and started to drink his drink.   
"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Ashton asked Luke.  
Luke nodded "Extremely"  
"Well i'm flattered" Ashton replied.  
Luke laughed again and nearly choked on his drink.   
"I'll pick you up about 6:30?" Ashton asked. Little did he know he'd organised to rent a convertable black old style car and got the white ribbons put on it.  
"Don't be creeped out if my mum asks for prom pictures" Luke said, "She likes to take pictures" He continued.  
"It's fine haha, only if I can get a copy though, I need a new Facebook profile picture" Ashton said.  
Luke's heart stopped. Ashton was going to make there prom photo his facebook profile picture? what.   
Luke smiled, he didn't know what to say. His heart was racing excessively fast.   
When Luke had finished his drink, The boys walked back towards the car.  
Ashton drove Luke back to his and Luke started to freak out realising it was only a day till prom.   
Luke's phone went off, it was Ashton.  
'Hope you get plenty of beauty sleep for tomorrow, need my date looking extra fine' 

Luke laughed and replied. 

 

'So i'm not already?" 

As the night drew in Luke kept texting Ashton, he felt as if they were close friends now.   
Luke fell asleep clutching his phone.   
Ashton fell asleep also clutching his phone and his heart racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom chapter might be uploaded tomorrow, tonight or Monday!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, kudos and comments are always appreciated. :]


	7. Kiss me under the night's sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke at prom!

It was the day of Prom. Luke woke up anxious but extremely excited. He had about 4 missed calls on his phone when he checked it.   
Ashton also woke up nervous, he decided he'd text Luke straight away and make sure he hadn't all of a sudden become ill, When Luke didn't answer straight away it worried Ashton. He was insanely nervous about the whole prom thing and he needed his date to be there. Ashton's mother knocked on his door.   
"Come in" Ashton said, She walked into his room and saw him lying on his bed on his phone.  
"I've made you breakfast hun, you excited about tonight?" She asked him.  
"Very" Ashton smiled.  
"is Luke excited?" she asked him.   
"I don't know mum, I hope so" Ashton grinned, his mother smiled at him.   
"Well your breakfast is downstairs, hurry up it'll get cold" She said with a smile as she closed the door.  
Ashton got out of bed, he kept checking his phone hoping for a reply from Luke., he placed his phone on his wooden desk and then walked out of his bedroom, downstairs to the kitchen. His mum had made him scrambled egg and salmon his favourite. She has also ironed his shirt and hung it up on the door along with his blazer and trousers. He looked at the black suit all hung up and he kind of got butterflies in his stomach. He realised that he'd be wearing that suit and dancing with Luke later. He also realised that him and Luke wouldn't have an excuse to hang out after prom and that made him sad.  
Ashton ate his breakfast and thought about the evening. He didn't know if he was meant to eat before or not and he started to get nervous again. He finished his glass of Orange juice and sat at the table thinking. Meanwhile Luke had just pulled himself out of bed, he straight away replied to Ashton's text and saw his brother Jack in the corridor.   
"Excited?" Jack said kind of patranisingly.   
Luke nodded and walked into the bathroom. "Who are you going with again?" Jack asked.   
Luke, with now toothpaste and a toothbrush in his mouth tried to reply with "Ashton Irwin" But it come out more like "Bshon Brwin"  
"Ashton Irwin? Isn't he popular? How'd you pull him?" Jack asked mockingly.  
Luke spat out his toothpaste.   
"Yes so, I didn't ask him we got paired together. He's not even gay" Luke remarked.  
"Alright, chill" Jack replied.  
Luke wiped his face with the towel and headed back to his bedroom where his phone was ringing, it was Michael. Luke answered the phone to a somewhat freaking out Michael Clifford. "What time are you getting there Luke like I can't be alone with her it's going to get awkward help me oh dear" He rambled.  
"Calm down Michael. Look- I can't hang around with you the whole time just talk to her and get to know her yeah? She's probably really nice" Luke replied calmly.   
"Ugh this is gonna be dreadful" Michael sighed.   
Luke had another incoming call from Ashton.   
"I'm going to have to put you on hold, Ashton's calling" Luke said  
"Oh yes, because i'm not good enough, and you want to speak to Ashton more than me, I get it I get it" Michael dramatized.   
"Oh shut up" Luke rolled his eyes and put Michael on hold, he then accepted Ashton's call.   
"Hey oh thank fuck you're alive okay, so are you ready for tonight?" Ashton spoke softly but quickly.  
Luke giggled, "Yes I am, are you?"   
"Yes, nervous?" Ashtona sked  
"Extremely, you?" Luke Answered  
"Ditto" Ashton replied.  
"Okay I better go and start preparing, i'll pick you up in a few hours" Ashton said smiling.   
"Okay, later then" Luke replied sweetely.   
Ashton hung up and Luke took Michael off of hold.   
"What did queen Ashton have to say?" Michael asked sarcastically.  
"If you're going to be such a bitch i'll hang up!" Luke said with a chuckle.  
"Fine, I don't need you anyway Hemmings"Michael laughed and then hung up the phone.   
Luke looked at the time. His mother called him and he headed downstairs to talk to her.   
"Luke I have my camera already for when Ashton arrives, I hope you're going to take a shower before you get ready" Liz said.  
"Of course mum" Luke replied laughing  
"Okay, I hope you have a good time tonight Luke, don't worry what anyone else thinks alright?" Liz said smiling at her son.   
"Ashton's a great boy and I hope you have a lovely time" She continued.  
Luke smiled at his mum, he knew she really liked Ashton. She'd invited him over for dinner but Luke never plucked up the courage to ask Ashton.   
As the day went on Luke took his shower and so did Ashton.   
When Ashton got out he brushed his hair, he put on his white shirt and took a deep breath. He then put on his long black trousers. He buttoned up his shrit and tied the Emerald bowtie around his kneck. He pinned the turqouise corsage onto his blazer and put his shiny black shoes on. He walked over to the mirror and looked. His tanned skin glowed and his eyes shined. His ash brown hair looked amazing and the suit complimented his figure. He looked classy and elegant. But to him he didn't look good enough, he knew Luke would look amazing and he didn't see how he could compare.  
Luke got changed, his heart was racing. He looked in the mirror at his flat hair, and his turquoise bowtie, emeraly corsage and black blazer and trousers. He picked up his hair gel and gelled it into a quiff. He then put on his shoes. Luke looked beautiful. No other word to describe it. His pale skin complimented the blue and his blonde hair stood out. His blue eyes dazzled. Luke ran downstairs nervously.   
"You look good little bro" Ben said as he tapped Luke's shoulder as he walked past.  
"Thanks" Luke said.  
"Nervous?" Liz asked him.  
"Very" Luke awkwardly smiled.  
"Well Luke, you look very handsome, i'm very proud" Liz said smiling.  
Ashtont text Luke.   
'Will be there in 10 mins' 

Luke's heart raced. Ashton's heart was also racing as he drove towards the Hemmings household. Ashton had a mint in his mouth, making sure that his breath was fresh so if anybody spoke to him he didn't embarass himself. As he drove closer he started to get butterflies in his stomach. He could feel his hands shaking and when he pulled up he could barely breathe.   
Luke heard Ashton pull up and he also had trouble composing himself. "He's here!" Liz said. Luke nodded, barely able to utter a word. He was so nervous.   
Ashton got out of his car and glanced towards Luke's door, where he stood trying to breathe. Ashton's heart dropped. Luke looked even more beautiful than he'd remembered.   
Ashton walked towards Luke's with a big bouquet of Turquoise,white and blue flowers. Luke smiled at the gesture and stood to the side so that Ashton could walk in.   
"You look gorgeous" Ashton said to Luke, who blushed.  
"You look amazing yourself" Luke replied smiling like a fool.   
"Hello Ashton!" Liz said.  
"Hi Mrs Hemmings" Ashton said with a grin.   
"You look lovely Ashton" Liz said, picking up her camera ready to take a photo of the boys.   
"Thank you" Ashton replied.   
"Okay if you boys want to stand together on the staircase then-"  
"Mum" Luke interrupted making a face to say 'that's a bit too romantic'  
Ashton noticed and quickly interjected "Luke it's alright I don't mind"  
Luke nodded and Ashton stood extremely close to him. Both the boys stood sideways and smiled for the picture.   
After a few more pictures were taken the boys headed outside and waved goodbye to Liz.  
When in the car they started talking.   
"You honestly look amazing" Ashton said wide-eyed at Luke.  
"No honestly that's you" Luke replied.   
Luke's heart was racing, he thought he could of had a heart attack.   
Ashton put the radio on, and terrible things by Mayday Parade came on.   
"This song makes me sad" Luke mumbled.  
"I like it, it shows the harsh reality of that not everything a fairytale" Ashton replied concentrating on where he was supposed to turn in.  
"Good point, the first time I listened to it I cried" Luke admitted with a laugh.  
"Aren't you a softie" Ashton joked as he parked the car.   
Ashton opened the door and then walked round to let Luke out.   
The outside of the hall looked lovely, there was so many people in big gowns and suits all standing together taking pictures, mostly selfies which made Ashton chuckle.  
Ashton walked close to Luke who looked nervous.   
Ashton's friends stood outside and was suprised to see Ashton and Luke there.   
Calum smiled at Luke. Luke smiled back and the rest of Ashton's friends didn't say anything.   
Ashton walked into the hall, Luke closely followed.   
It was beautiful, the theme was nature and there was plastic tree's with fairy lights everywhere and fake stars hanging down which lit up, and a massive cute moon painted on the dark blue wall. "Do you want some punch?" Ashton asked Luke. "That'd be great" he replied. As Ashton walked towards the punch bowl he saw a group of girls flock towards him. They started talking to him and touching his hair, blatantly complimenting and flirting with him. Luke felt jealous. He realised he'd want to slow dance with them, they were pretty, gorgeous in fact. They also were girls meaning they had an actual chance with Ashton.   
Ashton was caught up talking to them for a while. Luke could see he was trying to leave but the girls were like Tigers and kept pouncing on him.   
Ashton smiled at Luke as if a cry for help. Luke laughed at the situation.   
When Ashton finally returned he gave Luke his punch.  
"I'm so sorry about that, I feel so rude" Ashton said to Luke.  
"Honestly don't, it's fine" Luke smiled  
Ashton smiled at Luke and how good he looked in that suit with his hair and his eyes.   
The boys were talking and a lot of people kept coming over saying hi.   
"You do look phenomenal" Luke said to Ashton.   
"Nothing compared to you" Ashton whispered and Luke giggled.  
A Slow song came on and a girl in a yellow dress came over to Ashton.  
"Ashton, will you dance with me?" She asked, Luke recognised her. It was Bryanna.   
"Bryanna you know we broke up yesterday right?" Ashton replied  
'What' was Luke's first thought.   
"Ashy baby, I know you didn't mean it" Bryana said with a giggle, She placed her hand on his crotch area and whispered something in his ear.   
He stepped back. "Bryana I told you to leave me alone okay" She huffed and walked off in a strop.   
Behind her was a stunning brunette girl named Eleanor, she was in a powder blue long dress and her hair was up in an elegant bun.   
"Ashton, Would you dance with me?" She said sweetly.  
Luke's heart sunk. He wanted to slowdance with Ashton, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Ashton would never want to but the thought of him dancing with some girl at the prom that he was so looking forward to crushed him.   
Ashton smiled, "I'm really sorry Eleanor, But I really want to dance with my date"   
Luke's heart jumped.   
"Luke, can I have this dance?" He said offering his hand to Luke.   
Luke could barely move but he found it in him to take Ashton's hand.   
Ashton led him to the dance floor where he pulled Luke in really close and gripped his hand tight.   
He moved his hand to Luke's waist and looked into his eyes as the song I don't want to miss a thing played.   
Ashton smiled as he looked at Luke. Luke smiled back then quickly looked at the floor nervously then back up into Ashton's eyes.   
When the song finished Ashton placed his hand on Luke's cheek. Luke leant in closer and Ashton cupped his face pulling him into him. He leant forward and placed a kiss on Luke's soft lips. Luke smiled into the kiss as he put his hand around Ashton's waist. Other couples were looking at them but Ashton still deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he whispered in Luke's ear.  
"I think i'm in love with you Luke Hemmings" and then placed a chaste kiss on the boys cheek.   
Luke blushed, he then kissed Ashton's cheek back and whispered "And I think i'm in love with you too"  
The rest of the crowd gasped and Ashton just smiled. He saw Calum who gave hima thumbs up as he grasped Luke's hand. And led him outside where they could talk.   
Ashton and Luke babbled on for ages before realising that prom was nearly over.  
"I've had a really nice time" Luke said smiling as he stood extremely close to Ashton.  
"Me too" Ashton replied with a grin.  
"My mum invited you for dinner on Saturday um if you like?" Luke replied  
"Of course, I'd love to" Ashton said smiling  
"Why wouldn't I?" He chuckled  
Luke smiled as he gazed at the boy.  
Ashton noticed his staring and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.   
Luke laughed, "You're so gorgeous" He said, eyeing Ashton up and down.   
"Not half as gorgeous as you" Ashton said.  
Luke shivered, "Are you ready to go?" Ashton said with a smile.  
"I don't want this night to end" Luke replied.  
"Are you cold?" Ashton asked  
"A bit" Luke replied  
Ashton put his arms around Luke, trying to keep him warm.   
After about 10 minutes more of talking the boys headed to Ashton's car, where Luke placed his hand on Ashton's and Ashton felt as if he could of died and gone to heaven right there.   
Ashton dropped Luke off and gave him a sweet and short goodbye kiss. Luke couldn't stop smiling as he went inside to be greeted by his mother who had concluded for herself what had happened.   
Before Luke went to bed he checked his phone only to be happily suprised to see a message from Ashton.   
'Sweet Dreams xx' 

Luke replied; 'You too xx'   
And then turned his phone off and went to bed. Luke was sure it was the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS ON WITH CUTE DRABBLE DATES AND OTHER PEOPLES REACTION SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND BOOKMARK IF YOU LIKE THIS. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was my favourite to write; as always kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> As said; Kudo's are really really appreciated, will update tomorrow but in the meantime feel free to leave comments on suggestions or improvements for the next upcoming chapters, i'd love to incorperate some of your idea's!


End file.
